Decepciones
by Izumi17
Summary: Las relaciones nunca han sido amigables, no cuando tu inmortalidad te permite hacer y deshacer amistades cuando tu gente esta en necesidad. Las alianzas son una forma elegante de llamar a estas relaciones temporales, en ese horrible juego de ajedrez vivo, donde la venganza se enmascara fácil. El siguiente fic participa en el reto: Amigo Secreto Para el foro Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?.


Hola todos ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Espero que en este día su hogar se llene de paz y amor.

El siguiente fic participa en el reto: Amigo Secreto Para el foro Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?. Mi querida Marcia Andrea te deseo una Feliz Navidad, y que el siguiente año este lleno de bendiciones. Espero que te guste este pequeño presente. Es mí primer fic histórico así que si cometí errores disculpame porfavor.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruta tu lectura

* * *

 **Año 1882**

Romano llegó al lugar indicado: un enorme y elegante edificio en Viena. El día era soleado, majestuoso, las familias caminaban felices por las calles. Seguramente nadie se imaginaria que ese día habría un acontecimiento histórico realmente importante.

Entró al gran salón. Lujoso era poco para describirlo, nunca conoció algo tan suntuoso, como eso. España a pesar de su riqueza jamás había tenido algo que se le comparara. Y por lo que sabía Francia tampoco. Al pensar en esa nación se le revolvió el estómago. Le odiaba tanto, desde que tenía memoria, pero este día se le ofrecía una gran oportunidad para mantenerla al margen. Claro que esa no era una prioridad, por más que lo deseara, su objetivo era que su recién unificación con su, detestable, hermano menor salga a flote y se coloque como una nación de primera, regresando la gloria del Imperio Romano.

Sus pensamientos fueron truncados por la presencia de una de las naciones anfitrionas al entrar.

 _‒_ Oh, Romano. Cuánto tiempo sin verte ‒ dijo Hungría llegando con un hermoso vestido acorde con la época.

Haberse casado con Austria y haber formado el Imperio Austro Húngaro tenía sus ventajas al parecer. De la sirvienta que lavaba platos con su hermano ya no quedaba nada.

‒ Hungría, es un placer volverte a ver‒ respondió Romano sin denotar felicidad en su rostro a pesar de que su saludo dijera lo contrario.

‒ ¿Veneziano vino contigo? ‒ preguntó ella expectante.

‒ Lamentablemente no, se está encargando de otros asuntos en este momento‒ mintió.

Veneziano había puesto el grito en el cielo al enterarse de que su superior y él habían acordado, o mejor dicho, habían sido presionados por el embajador alemán, a firmar este tratado. Aunque se le intento explicar, de millón formas posibles, Veneziano no dio un atisbo de comprensión. Por ese motivo se le sugirió, o más bien dicho obligó, a quedarse en casa.

‒ Es una lástima‒ dijo Hungría poniendo una cara de tristeza que parecía sincera ‒ No lo he visto en mucho tiempo, y creí que tal vez pudiera encontrarme con él hoy ‒

‒ Él está en perfectas condiciones‒ dijo Romano intentando sonar sincero.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, Prusia como siempre sin aparente decoro entró en la habitación con una nación detrás que para Romano era desconocida.

‒ Nunca vas a comportarte ¿eh? ‒

‒ Solo si nuestros jefes están presentes, pero como no es así. ‒ dijo Prusia sonriendo burlonamente a la mujer en frente.

‒ Bruder, la señora Hungría tiene razón‒ dijo la nación alta y rubia detrás.

‒ Oh, vamos. El asombroso Prusia no se deja intimidar por nadie‒ dijo Prusia pero súbitamente paro al ver a la nación italiana frente a él ‒ Tu debes ser el hermano mayor de Italia ¿verdad? ‒

Romano odiaba con toda su alma que únicamente se refirieran a él como el hermano de Italia, Italia lo era también él. Para no darle el gusto de hacerle ver al zopenco que le molesto su comentario, se limitó únicamente a un asentimiento. Sin embargo Hungría salió en su defensa.

Mientras Prusia y Hungría discutían, la nación alta y rubia se acercó hacia él. No parecía intimidante, es más le recordaba a otra nación solo que ahora su nombre se le escapaba de la memoria.

‒ Buenas tardes, soy la nación de Alemania‒ dijo este extendiendo su mano.

‒ Romano, Italia sur‒ respondió Romano sin expresión alguna. Y estrechó su mano en un respetuoso saludo.

‒ Entiendo que mi superior te presionó para esto, pero quisiera que nos lleváramos bien en adelante‒

‒ espero lo mismo‒

Austria llegó y puso fin a la discusión entre ambas naciones que aún continuaban peleando. Los condujo a otro salón dónde un notario estaba sentado en una de las esquinas del salón. Se habló de los beneficios de dicha alianza, y demás estatutos, clausulas, secciones, etc. Al medio día fue firmado por las naciones presentes.

Antes de salir Alemania y Romano se volvieron a estrechar la mano, en respetuosa despedida.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Italia fue mejorando económicamente. Se había industrializado. Ahora las grandes fábricas eran las que gobernaban el paisaje. Veneziano estaba aprovechando el momento para diseñar autos, y ropa maravillosa. Pero a la vez que el norte crecía, el sur se quedaba atrás. La testarudez de Romano, evito que se hicieran grandes cambios, conservando los tradicionales. Causando que su mitad empobreciera, en consecuencia millones de italianos zarparon hacia el continente americano. Muchos de ellos terminaron en Brasil, Argentina, Uruguay, Estados Unidos, Venezuela y demás. Incluso Romano, salió de su casa y fue a trabajar a la casa de Estados Unidos, encontrándose con otra nación: Lituania.

La separación hizo algo de bien entre los dos hermanos.

 **Año 1914**

Sin embargo, los conflictos empezaron a iniciarse. Y una guerra estaba próxima, muy próxima. A petición de su superior Romano regresó a su casa. Y entablo conversaciones con esa nación supuestamente amiga.

‒ Las tensiones son cada vez más fuertes‒ dijo Alemania en uno de sus encuentros

‒ Al parecer el Reino Austro-Húngaro está en peligro de separarse‒

‒ Como sabes eso es terrible, si se desmorona otras potencias, como Francia, empezarían a avanzar a toda prisa‒

‒ Y eso no lo quiere nadie‒ dijo Romano respondiendo con su odio a Francia ‒ hablaré con mi superior para preparar medidas, aunque no quisiera participar en dichos enfrentamientos‒

En Roma, varias cartas insinuadoras llegaron al despacho de Veneziano. Su remitente era un conocido suyo, Francia. Una junta secreta que de verdad le interesaba muchísimo. Ya lo obligaron a ser aliado de esa nación que lo hizo sufrir. No cometería ese error una segunda vez.

Romano llegó exponiendo las preocupaciones de sus aliados. Y fue ahí cuando Veneziano empezó a reír histéricamente, asustando a su hermano mayor. Cuando este se calmó, empezó con un discurso ya preparado para exponer su punto.

‒ Romano, sé que firmamos ese dichoso pacto por nuestro bien. Pero debo aclara ciertos puntos aquí…‒

De su chaqueta sacó una hoja de papel ya gastada. Leyó todos los territorios que eran ocupados por Italianos, se hablaba Italiano, y por lógica le pertenecían a Italia, pero todos estos estaban bajo el control de Austria; Veneziano recordaba haberlos poseído alguna vez bajo su control absoluto. Y qué deseaba, no, exigía recuperar.

‒… todos esos abusos ya no se pueden tolerar‒ término Italia resistiéndose a no gritar.

Romano entendió todo ‒ ¿qué vamos hacer entonces? ‒ preguntó mirando a su hermano por la respuesta.

‒ Sugiero que nos mantengamos Neutrales por el momento‒

‒ **¿Por qué razón?** ‒ preguntaron tanto Romano como su superior.

‒ Tengo una oferta mejor, si me da su permiso quisiera ir a Londres a charlar sobre ese acuerdo‒

‒ ¿De qué se trata exactamente dicho acuerdo?‒

‒ Nada en especial solo tal vez podamos recuperar algo que es nuestro‒

‒ Adelante‒ dijo su superior ‒ Romano quédate aquí, debemos mantener apariencias‒

La junta terminó. Romano podía ver el odio que sentía su hermano menor. Y por primera vez en la vida le entendía y deseaba ayudarlo. Nunca pensó en el sufrimiento de su menor en esa casa. Siempre que lo visitaba lo veía tan sonriente y pensó que tal vez el estuviera mejor que el con España. Ahora veía que estaba muy equivocado. El nombre de Austria en la boca de su hermano era como un veneno suelto por una serpiente muy venenosa.

Y si su hermano deseaba la venganza a través de la traición. Pues bienvenida sea la dichosa guerra.

 **Año 1915**

En cuanto, dicha reunión se fijó para una fecha Veneziano viajó directamente a Londres junto con Francia.

A los dos días de haber llegado, se encontró en un salón con lujos de un edificio aparentemente nada importante. Luego entendió que literalmente clavaba el puñal por la espalda a sus aliados, la reunión en sí era secreta, no había ni un solo pelo del personal; al parecer Inglaterra no bromeaba cuando alardeaba de su famoso Servicio Secreto. La comida y bebida fueron ya colocadas anteriormente, así nadie en el exterior sospecharía de lo que ocurriera dentro de ese edificio. Después de encontrarse con Rusia e Inglaterra en un lugar oscuro solo con una mesa y cutaro sillas, comenzó todo el show. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás; de lo único que se arrepentiría sería poner triste a Hungría.

‒ Italia supongo que sabes porque te hemos llamado a este lugar…‒ empezó Inglaterra desbordando sus modales y etiqueta típica de un caballero.

‒ sí, estoy al tanto. Francia ya me lo ha mencionado. Pero antes de continuar quiero conocer mi recompensa‒

‒ directo al punto ¿da? ‒ mencionó Rusia sorprendido.

Francia no podía estar más sonriente en estos momentos.

‒ Tus beneficios por ayudarnos a ganar esta guerra son los siguientes…‒ comenzó Inglaterra

Varias regiones que por derecho eran suyas, una pequeña parte de la nueva nación creada llamada Albania, a este punto no le importaba compartirla con Grecia y Serbia. El pacto también incluía la posesión total Italiana de Libia. Lo que más le sorprendió era que tendría parte de las colonias de Alemania en África y Asia. Sin embargo el nombre de esa nación le era desconocido.

‒ ¿Quién es Alemania? ‒ preguntó Veneziano a Francia mientras seguía escuchando la palabrería de Inglaterra.

‒ Una nueva nación‒ dijo Francia rápidamente‒ Prusia es su guardián‒

‒ es una lástima, tal vez hubiera sido excelente conocerla‒ respondió él rápidamente

‒ No lo creo‒ susurró Francia.

‒… finalmente lo último que te podemos ofrecer sería el control total sobre el mar Adriático‒

Veneziano sonrió complacido. Su capital, Venecia lo había gobernado por tantos años, que le parecía imposible que nadie más lo reconociera, aun cuando tuviera que compartirlo con su hermano no le importaba.

‒ ¿dónde firmo? ‒

Mientras tanto noticias escandalosas llegaron a los oídos de Austria, a la hora de su práctica habitual de piano. Este dejó de tocar de inmediato.

‒ ¿Qué me estas diciendo? ‒ exclamó la nación aristócrata levantándose abruptamente del piano, tirando el banquillo.

‒ Señor, al parecer Italia está a punto de ingresar al bando "Aliado" en esta guerra‒

‒ ¿Está confirmada esta información?‒ preguntó Austria perdiendo los estribos.

‒ Lamentablemente sí‒

‒ Pues hagan algo, convénzanlo de alguna forma- dijo Austria enfureciéndose al ver las caras de disentimiento de sus subordinados al frente‒ Ofrézcanle algo más‒

‒ ¿Cómo que podría ser? ‒ preguntó uno de ellos.

‒ Tal vez si les devuelves sus territorios…‒ dijo Hungría interviniendo por primera vez.

‒ ¿QUÉ ESTUPIDECES ESTÁS DICIENDO QUERIDA? ‒ Gritó hacia su esposa

‒ La única forma en la que retengas a Italia es devolviéndole lo que le pertenece‒

‒ Eso jamás‒ dijo uno de los hombres de Austria quien se ganó una mirada terrible por parte de Hungría.

Hungría lo que hizo fue tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo a una esquina alejada del salón, para hablar con su esposo un poco más en privado‒ ¿por qué tanto resentimiento contra el pequeño Italia? ‒ preguntó Hungría sin comprender.

‒ Recuerdas la manera en la que se largó de este lugar‒ Austria le sostuvo la mirada a Hungría, logrando que ella soltara su brazo‒ Ese mocoso me ha causado problemas desde que llegó a esta casa‒

‒ No digas eso. Hasta donde sabía tú lo adorabas‒

‒ Al igual que un cachorro pequeño, pero al crecer se vuelve demasiado grande y pierde su encanto‒

‒ Hablas como si solo hubiera sido un objeto que se te perdió‒

‒ ¿y no fue así? ‒ Hungría se indignó y ya no menciono nada más ‒ No dejes que tus sentimientos nublen tu juicio, si no lo detenemos ahora él se volverá un enemigo‒

Austria regresó hacia sus subordinados, disculpándose por esa intromisión ‒ Digan que le daremos algo más valioso de lo que sea que le ofrezcan. No me importa si diciéndole que como recompensa tendrá un bosque lleno de pasta. Solo hagan lo posible para que se quede con nosotros‒

Los hombres asintieron y salieron de inmediato. Austria como si nada hubiera pasado volvió a su piano y volvió a tocar. Hungría se volvió a sentar a escucharlo.

Romano recibió una noticia muy extraña por parte de su embajador en Austria, al parecer de alguna forma este se había enterado del acuerdo entre Veneziano y las otras naciones, entonces estaba colocando una contraoferta. Romano la rechazó. Y lo hizo confiando en el juicio de su hermano menor.

Al día siguiente, Romano recibió un mensaje. Un telegrama de su hermano confirmando la firma del ahora llamado tratado de Londres.

Al enterarse, cierta nación rubia hizo presencia en territorio neutral, pidió cordialmente una audiencia.

‒ Creí que nos habíamos entendido‒ dijo Alemania sin comprender ‒ ¿por qué ese cambio de parecer? ‒

No podía decirle a ese desconocido que su hermano tenía un odio bien arraigado contra ese señorito, decidió obviar ese manifesto ‒ lo lamento, tenemos unas cuantas rencillas con Austria desde nuestra guerra de unificación‒

‒ ¿solo por eso? ‒

Romano se molestó con esa pregunta ‒ ¿solo eso? Para que te lo sepas tu… **_che pale_** … esos territorios son nuestros, por derecho heredados por nuestro abuelo, y ese… bastardo nos lo ha arrebatado‒

‒ No entiendo acerca de rencillas territoriales, pero si quieres pelear, no tendré más opción que enfrentarte‒ diciendo se fue de la vista de Romano, dejándolo con un profundo odio hacia él.

Ese mismo día, Veneziano y Romano enviaban un documento oficial, legitimo, renunciando a las Potencias Centrales y por ende convirtiéndose en los enemigos del Reino Austro-Húngaro. Hungría lamentó el resto de la guerra esa terrible traición. Entendía los motivos, y no podía más que ver de manera resentida a lo que pudo haberse evitado.

 **Año 1918**

Austria recibió grandes golpes ese año.

Perdió la guerra, y con ella todo su maravilloso imperio se rompió en miles de pedazos. Nunca creyó que una nación inútil a su cuidado fuera la causante de una derrota tan horrible. Luego recibió una carta de divorcio por parte de Hungría. Su separación no le molestaba. Es más la veía venir. Tendría la manera de tener su revancha después.

Sin embargo, sus aliados recibieron la peor parte, en especial Alemania, tan joven en este mundo y ya cargó con la culpa de La Gran Guerra. Ahora le debía a Francia incontable inmunización, su país estaba en inflación.

Pero de algo que Austria no se arrepentía era de haber iniciado esa guerra. Los armamentos y la tecnología se mejoraron a tal grado que se habían considerado grandes potencias en este momento. Y mientras la economía le siguiera favoreciendo lo demás no le importaba nada.

 **Año 1920**

‒ Esos bastardos, nos las pagaran‒ dijo Romano golpeando contra la mesa

Las negociaciones después de la guerra fueron vanas. De todo lo prometido solo habían recibido una mísera porción. Todos los políticos, fascistas, murmuraban a viva voz, en su presencia, y sin inmutarse "Victoria Mutilada". Eso a Romano le hervía la sangre.

‒ Todo esto es mi culpa‒ decía Veneziano, su ardid por venganza ensombreció su juicio y en consecuencia había perjudicado a toda su gente.

‒ No tenías opción‒ respondió Romano

‒ Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para enmendarlo, aún si tengo que venderle mi alma al diablo ‒

Romano suspiró preocupado. Su hermanito solía cumplir todas sus promesas. Aunque está no sabía cómo exactamente la iba a cumplir.

Años más tarde, el diablo apareció como el horrible hombre del bigote en territorio Alemán. Romano no pudo evitar que su hermano se juntara con ese sujeto, es che pale, pero por el bien de su hermano fingiría en desconocerlo ¿tenía opción? Tal vez. Pero por ahora fingir era primordial para saber cómo este nuevo enfrentamiento estaría dirigido y luego intervenir. Ya sea junto con su hermano en este extraño bando o interponiéndose en sus locos deseos y parándolos sea como sea.


End file.
